


What the Hell?

by kageyamas_waifu (ellen11)



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/kageyamas_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Slightly NSFW. I put it under mature just for safety. </p><p>Oikawa Tooru-Moment Killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Hell?

“Do we really have to study, _____?”

Iwaizumi whined as he followed you up the stairs to your room. Looking over your shoulder, you showed him a smile. “Of course, Hajime-kun. What else we would do?” you retorted.

“I could think of a few things” he mumbled. You stopped and looked at him. “What was that?” Iwaizumi’s face turned red as he shook his head. “Nothing!”

“That’s what I thought.” You said, opening your bedroom door. He smirked as he walked inside and sat on your bed. 

“So what do you have to study, ______?” Iwaizumi wondered. You shut the door and smiled devilishly. 

“Biology and anatomy.”

As soon as you said those words, you pounced on Iwaizumi Hajime like a tiger. He barely had time to react. You attacked him with fierce kisses all over his neck and face. His hands slipped around your thighs and in one swift movement, rolled over, switching your positions. There was an eager grin on his lips.

“You are bad,_____. Lying to me like that then to tease me with your short shorts.” Iwaizumi remarked. 

You laughed and threw your arms around his neck. “I admit to the first, but in defense of the second, it’s hot.”

“That doesn’t matter, _____.” he murmured, his tone becoming more sultry, “You still need to be punished.” Iwaizumi began an onslaught of kisses and light bites. You knew he was going to leave a mark. Not that you minded.

A moan escaped your lips as he dragged his fingers from your thighs to your stomach. Iwaizumi moved to your lips and while he kissed you, he unbuttoned your shorts. You took the liberty to grind your hips against his, relishing in the groan he emitted. Iwaizumi stopped and glared at you. 

“Quit that.” he ordered. You giggled. “Sorry. I couldn’t help it.” 

Iwaizumi grinned with malicious intent. Things were not going to bode well for you. “You know you’ll have to pay for that.” he whispered as he yanked down your shorts. You gasped when he pushed your shirt up and your stomach was met with cold air. 

Teasingly slow, he pressed kisses on your abdomen, starting at your sternum and moved downwards. Your body tingled with excitement. At that moment, just as he was getting further and further down, the sound of a baby crying echoed through your room, startling you as well as killing the mood. 

“What the hell is that?” you exclaimed, sitting up while Iwaizumi rushed to dig through his pockets. 

“It’s-uh-it’s my phone.” he admitted with an awkward chuckle. 

“Do I want to know why your ringtone is a baby crying?””

“For Oikawa.” You should have known. 

“Hajime-kun, you truly are a comedic genius,” you said pulling down your shirt, “But it really is a mood killer.”

Iwaizumi glared at his phone. Oikawa was a dead man next time Iwaizumi saw him.


End file.
